Let's go home
by Caleen
Summary: Teddy Lupin revient après deux ans d'absence loin de sa famille.


- Par Merlin Teddy, comme tu as _grandi_ ! Tu dois être aussi grand que Ron l'était à ton âge, n'est-ce pas Ron ? Regarde toi ! Toutes les sorcières de France ont du te courir après ! Tu as faim ? Donne moi ton manteau, là, voilà. Ton parrain est dans la cuisine avec tout le monde si tu le cherches. Oh, et ta grand-mère ne devrait pas tarder. Je t'ai déjà demandé si tu avais faim ?

- Laisse le respirer Hermione, ma chérie, il vient à peine d'arriver … Salut Teddy, ravi de te revoir fiston. Donne moi donc le fardeau que tu as dans les bras… Alors Joey, envie de promener mh ?

C'était la première fois en deux ans et quelques mois qu'il revenait ici. L'Angleterre. Son pays, son foyer. Il était tout d'abord passé chez sa grand-mère, embrasser sa joue ridée et salée des larmes qui avaient coulé malgré elle à la vue de ce grand garçon qui ressemblait tellement à sa Dora.

Il l'avait serrée contre lui, heureux de sentir son odeur de miel et de menthe, simplement heureux de retrouver le petit cottage de son enfance. Il lui avait raconté ses études, ses amis, la France, tous ces souvenirs accumulés depuis deux longues années pendant qu'elle lui servait une assiette de ragoût fumante et un verre de jus de citrouille fraichement pressée.

Il lui avait donné un petit quelque chose de là bas, une soupière magique sonnant comme une alarme dès que la nourriture était cuite. Elle en avait été ravie, elle qui adorait cuisiner de gros plats chauds malgré le climat si clément envers les campagnes anglaises.

Peu après il s'était douché, changé, avait encore une fois embrassé sa joue, puis avait transplané directement devant le terrain des Weasley, trop impatient de _les_ revoir.

Il n'avait même pas attendu Andromeda qui avait souri doucement devant l'excitation de son petit-fils.

Mais, une fois qu'il fut arrivé devant le grand portail d'un blanc lumineux, Teddy avait sentit une légère tension raidir sa nuque. Il avait hésité, ne sachant pas comment s'annoncer. " Bonjour, c'est moi, Ted Lupin, mais si, vous ne vous souvenez donc pas ?"

C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment visiter sa famille, ces deux dernières années. Il avait écrit, beaucoup et longuement, tout particulièrement à Harry et Andromeda, mais les Weasleys n'avaient eu droit qu'à quelques lettres par ci par là, courtes et exhaustives. Teddy réalisa que ce manque d'attention pouvait grandement passer pour de l'ingratitude, et il s'en voulu terriblement.

Cependant, on était le dix huit juillet, un dimanche, et c'était l'anniversaire de James. Il savait bien que, dans sa dernière lettre, Harry lui faisait comprendre que son retour serait le plus beau cadeau qu'il pourrait offrir à James, son protégé, son _petit frère_. Avait-il le droit de ne pas en tenir compte ? Bien sur que non. Ses études étaient terminées, la saison de Quidditch allait battre son plein, et surtout, sa famille lui manquait. Il voulait faire oublier ces deux années si maigres en nouvelles. Il voulait leur montrer à tous qu'il était resté le même. Il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant.

Il était grand temps.

Il avait poussé le portail blanc des Weasley ("Bienvenue chez Hermione et Ron Weasley ainsi que leurs enfants") avec un sentiment de sécurité habituel.

Ici, tout était lumineux et aéré, beaucoup moins biscornu qu'au Terrier, mais gardait néanmoins une aura de folie désormais associée à cette grande famille généreuse aux crinières flamboyantes. Un minuscule bout de chou tout roux l'avait accueilli avec toute la vitesse de ses petites jambes, et Teddy s'était demandé à qui pouvait bien appartenir ce bonhomme au sourire édenté.

Il avait eu la réponse en voyant courir derrière lui son oncle Charlie Weasley, un peu paniqué mais le sourire aux lèvres. Charlie l'avait accueilli d'une tape de ses mains fortes dans le dos, puis lui avait placé le petit bout dans les bras en les présentant tout deux. Bonjour Teddy Lupin, bonjour Joey Weasley. Teddy avait ensuite suivit l'homme trapu jusqu'à la grande maison aux couleurs claires, s'était fait agressé par sa tante Hermione, sauvé in extremis par son oncle Ron puis avait rejoint la famille entière réunie dans le salon.

La tradition voulait que chaque anniversaire soit fêté dans la maison de Ron et Hermione, ce qui, mine de rien, en faisait un certain nombre à l'année, mais peu importait à la maîtresse des lieux. Bien que née Granger, la ressemblance de Hermione avec Molly Weasley était désormais troublante, tant de par son côté maternel que par la terreur qu'inspiraient ses colères. Lorsque Teddy entendit le brouhaha des conversations, lorsqu'il pu voir le regard de sa famille posé sur lui, il se sentit enfin chez lui.

- Teddy, _par mon oreille_, tu es là !

- George ne jure pas par ton oreille ... Salut Teddy, comment va ?

- Ca va merci Angelina, salut George ...

- Mon cher Ted, cela fait plaisir de te revoir !

- Mais moi de même Percy ! Salut Audrey …

- Comment ca va mec ?

- Ca va merci Bill, salut Fleur, où est Gabrielle ?

- En mission tu penses bien ! Harry lui a donné un congé mais tu la connais, elle n'arrête jamais ….

_- Teddy_ !

- Hey ! Comment ça va les filles ?

Il avait serré contre lui Rose, Lily, Molly, Lucy et Roxanne, avait salué d'une pression de la main sur l'épaule Hugo, Louis, avait ébouriffé les cheveux de Albus et de Fred, avait serré dans ses bras (mais de manière virile) Dominique, puis avait regardé Victoire, plus belle que dans son souvenir, se lever et lui embrasser la joue affectueusement.

Quelqu'un lui avait alors tapé sur l'épaule et il s'était retourné, ravi de rencontrer les yeux verts étincelants de son parrain, sa famille, son père. Il avait embrassé Ginny, et avait été surpris de la rondeur de son ventre sous sa tunique légère.

- Que veux tu, lui avait-elle dit en riant, je suis une _Weasley_ après tout !

Un coup de poing sur l'épaule le réveilla de sa surprise, et il fut étonné de voir à quel point son _petit frère_ avait grandi. Il avait le visage doux de Ginny, ses yeux, les cheveux en bataille de son père.

- Salut Teddy, t'es enfin là vieux.

Sa voix avait changé, plus grave.

- Salut mon frère, joyeux anniversaire.

Sa grand mère apparut dans l'antre de la cheminée du salon accompagnée de flammes émeraudes, et tous la saluèrent chaleureusement. Elle embrassa la joue de James en lui souhaitant un très bon anniversaire, et s'assit près de Fleur et Ginny, prenant au passage le petit Joey sur ses genoux.

Teddy attendit que tout le monde soit en place, puis sortit de la poche arrière de son jean sa baguette en bois de chêne. Il fit apparaître un grand sac de toile semblable à la hotte du Père Noël sous les regards intrigués des grands et des petits.

Il distribua à chaque personne présente un petit quelque chose de France, non, non vraiment rien du tout, répétait-il, juste une petite pensée de là bas.

Pour Harry, une des premières éditions de la version française du _Quidditch à travers les âges_.

Pour Ginny, un collier fabriqué à partir de pierres méditerranéennes aux propriétés régénératrices, pour Albus un petit ouvrage sur l'Histoire de la France, dont Teddy savait que son petit frère était passionné, pour Lily une formule écrite sur une feuille de parchemin pliée qui, prononcée de différentes manières, pouvait apporté des recettes toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

Lily le gratifia d'un sourire éclatant en précisant qu'elle adorait la cuisine et qu'elle ne savait vraiment pas, comment, Teddy, _lui_ savait tout ça.

Mais Teddy savait observer. Tout comme il savait que le balai à présent dans les mains de James serait sans doute l'un des plus surprenants car c'était là … _son_ œuvre. Les études de la création d'objets magiques étaient longues, et son diplôme en poche, il créa pour son frère un balai digne de lui, stable, rapide, efficace, le parfait balai du gardien de l'équipe des Gryffondors.

James posa alors sur lui un regard empli de gratitude et de reconnaissance, avant de vouloir tout de suite l'essayer dans le jardin. Hermione s'y opposa en affirmant que Ted n'avait pas terminé sa distribution de cadeaux, et qu'il serait malpoli de l'interrompre ainsi.

Teddy sourit au commentaire de sa tante et, silencieusement, lui tendit un parchemin sur lequel était inscrit : _Vendredi 1__er__ septembre, Champs Elysées, 10h30._

- C'est un rendez vous avec les conseillers de la Chambre Internationale de la Communauté Magique, qui souhaite s'entretenir avec toi au sujet d'un futur emploi au sein de leur groupe.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce furent bouche bée.

- Ma prof' de design magique est l'une des membres de la Chambre. Elle te connait de réputation et connait l'ensemble de ton travail et quand elle a su que j'étais, genre, ton neveu, elle a absolument tenu à ce que je prenne rendez vous pour toi. Elle a dit, et je cite : « Votre tante est l'un des directeurs de la justice magique les plus brillants et les plus tenaces que je connaissent. Son département force à lui seul le respect, et ça ne m'étonne pas que le Ministre Shakelbolt lui ait confié la sous-direction de l'ensemble du ministère ainsi que de toutes les dispositions juridiques du pays. » Enfin, c'était un peu plus complexe en français, j'ai résumé l'essentiel !

Ron murmura un "par la barbe de Merlin", et Hermione se jeta sur Teddy, le serra de toute ses forces contre elle. Surpris mais heureux, Teddy lui rendit son entreinte. Il avait vraiment bien fait de revenir.

Pour Ron, Teddy lui remit une grosse boite en bois lustré, qu'il ouvrit avec curiosité. A l'intérieur, il pu trouver tout un assortiment d'ingrédients, de potions, d'éléments lui permettant la création de baguettes magiques.

Ron avait en effet repris la boutique de Mr Ollivander qui partait à la retraite cette année, délaissant la brigade des Aurors, pour le plus grand, mais secret, bonheur de Hermione. Elle était toujours trop inquiète pour lui, même s'il était vrai que les missions de Ron étaient des plus dangereuses.

Tous ces éléments étaient, à la connaissance de Ron, extrêmement chers, car l'étude de la baguette magique était née en France, et les français connaissait une incroyable renommée quant aux prouesses de leurs baguettes. Ron ne put que regarder son neveu à plus d'un titre avec émotion et gratitude, avant de lui administrer une forte tape dans le dos.

Pour Hugo, un recueil pour apprendre à parler français, pour Rose un assortiment de l'apprenti maitre potions. Elle soupira en remarquant que les recettes étaient écrites en français, mais Hugo lui assura qu'il se ferait un plaisir de traduire.

Pour George et Angelina, l'adresse d'un couple souhaitant ouvrir une franchise en France De _Weasley & Weasley, farce pour sorciers facétieux_, pour leurs enfants Fred et Roxanne des produits français de farces et attrapes ainsi que leur mode de fabrication.

Pour Percy et Audrey un séjour offert dans le centre de la France, pour leurs filles Molly et Lucy, des guides pour devenir de parfaites petites journalistes à la française.

Pour Charlie et Mélissa, qui travaillait avec son compagnon, des gants résistants aux flammes et aux morsures de dragons spécialement testé sur les dragons du Rhin. Pour leur fils Joey, un balai volant à un mètre du sol pour s'amuser dans le jardin en compagnie de ses cousins. (Il l'avait fait venir au dernier moment, ne savant même pas que Charlie était devenu père au cours des années).

Enfin, pour Bill et Fleur, une réservation dans un hôtel à Versailles, près de chez Fleur, pour Dominique et Louis deux billets pour le prochain match Angleterre VS France au Quidditch, pour Victoire, enfin, une barrette finement réalisée composée d'un des diamants de l'ancienne couronne de la reine Marie Antoinette, célèbre reine de France du XVIIIe siècle.

Lorsqu'elle plaça le bijou dans ses cheveux d'or, Teddy la trouva plus belle que jamais. Et son regard posé sur lui le remercia plus qu'il n'aurait su le dire.

Il plaça les présents de Arthur et de Molly Weasley à la patte de Missa, le hibou de Ginny, et murmura au petit volatile : « au Caire ma belle ». En effet, Arthur et Molly s'était offert une seconde lune de miel en Egypte, sous les rires moqueurs mais attendris de leurs fils et de leur fille.

Tous embrassèrent Teddy avec émotion, lui ébouriffèrent les cheveux, lui tapèrent le dos avec affection. Harry seul le regardait intensément sans bouger, le détaillant, l'analysant de ses yeux perçants. Teddy n'en tint pas compte, il avait l'habitude de _ce_ regard, et savait que la discussion viendrait.

Pour l'instant, James proposa de manger le gâteau avec un empressement digne de Ron, ce qui le fit beaucoup moins sourire que les autres lorsque George fit la comparaison.

Le gâteau fut coupé, servi, et on le trouva si délicieux qu'on en repris plusieurs fois. Hermione fut complimentée pour ses talents de cuisinière, ce à quoi Ron rétorqua qu'il l'avait toujours dit, Hermione ferait une très bonne mère de famille.

Bill s'étouffa dans sa bièraubeurre à l'entente de cette remarque, ce qui lui valut un regard équivoque d'Hermione. Cependant, pas assez en colère pour poursuivre le débat, elle s'en retourna aux questions qu'elle ne cessait de poser à Teddy à propos de Madame Durance, son professeur de design, et ce futur emploi qu'elle lui proposait.

Teddy était plus ou moins concentré, son regard ne cessait de dériver vers l'endroit où se trouvait Victoire, touchant du doigt délicatement sa barrette scintillante. Il avait envie de se lever, et de l'embrasser là, tout de suite, mais il ne pouvait pas. Ils s'étaient séparés justement à cause de ses études et de son voyage, il ne pouvait décemment pas revenir et espérer que rien n'avait changé. Par Merlin, il n'aurait jamais pensé regretter être parti.

Le petit bout nommé Joey s'approcha de lui légèrement vacillant, et il le rattrapa de justesse avant que ses fesses ne touchent le sol. Joey ria en tirant sur les cheveux de Teddy, et sa famille le regardait désormais avec amusement. Il ne comprit que lorsque Albus signala que être métamorphomage, ça devait vraiment être _cool_ lors des matchs de Quidditch à Poudlard, et qu'il devait être connu de tous comme l'un des plus fervents défenseurs de la maison Serdaigle.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son apparence dans le reflet de la baie vitrée, et compris que ses cheveux habituellement blond cendrés avaient, encore une fois, changé de couleur sous le coup de l'émotion. Il avait eu un accès de panique en voyant tombé le petit Joey, et cela était clairement visible maintenant. Ses cheveux étaient d'un bleu vif assez surprenant.

Il secoua la tête et ses cheveux reprirent leur couleur habituelle. Ses cousines applaudirent avec enthousiasme.

- Ca manque le temps où tu prenais l'apparence de Flitwick dans les dortoirs pour faire une peur bleue aux premières années, hein Teddy ? Lança Dominique, qui rentrait en septième année dans la maison Serdaigle.

- A fond vieux ! Je pense quand même y refaire un tour ces jours ci … juste, tu sais, pour voir, dit Teddy avec un clin d'œil pour son cousin.

Dominique était carrément bâti comme une armoire. Dingue comme les choses avaient changé. Le regard de Dominique bascula inévitablement vers Hermione, qui, les mains sur les oreilles, secouait la tête en murmurant : " je ne veux pas savoir, je ne veux pas savoir ".

Tous s'esclaffèrent, et remercièrent encore une fois Teddy pour ses présents. James décréta que l'heure était venu pour les jeunes de mettre la patée aux vieux sur le terrain, et tous se précipitèrent au champ, heureux en cette magnifique journée.

Hermione, Ginny et Fleur levèrent les yeux au ciel, et commencèrent à plus ou moins ranger la pièce, sans cesse perturbées par Fred et Roxanne qui faisaient exploser on ne savait quoi.

Victoire s'était levée avec grace, et s'était approché de Teddy sans un mot. Elle souriait, et son sourire s'accentua lorsqu'elle comprit, grace à la magnifique couleur violette qu'avaient pris les cheveux de Ted, que le jeune homme ressentait _un peu_ de nervosité.

- Merci Ted. Cette barette est magnifique.

- C'est toi qui la rend belle.

Teddy se figea, horrifié. Il n'avait pas vraiment dit ça, si ? Par le caleçon de Merlin. Victoire eut un sourire, pas dupe du ton désinvolte sur lequel Teddy avait fait ce compliment. Elle l'accepta de bonne grace, et lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

- Allez viens le tombeur, allons voir qui se fait détruire au Quidditch.

Le match battit son plein. Louis tomba de son balai, Ron reçu un Cognard renvoyé par George, Dominique resta coincé dans les cerceaux … un match plutôt normal en somme. Mais Teddy sentait le regard de Harry se posait fréquemment sur lui. Il demanda à Fred de le remplacer, prétextant une envie pressante.

Charlie le traita ouvertement de mauviette, et Victoire s'empressa de lui envoyer un cognard bien placé. Hermione et Ginny la fixèrent d'un air entendu, ce qui la fit rougir.

- On ne traite pas de mauviette son neveu alors qu'on _fuit_ à chaque fois que quelqu'un doit changer la couche de Joey, oncle Charlie !

- Ah ! Bien dit ! Approuva vivement Mélissa.

Charlie fila sur sa nièce, entrainant une course poursuite d'une vitesse incroyable, déclenchant les rires des enfants et des parents.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la grande maison, Teddy se dirigea tout naturellement vers le bureau de Ron. La pièce était claire et plutôt spartiate, avec un énorme bureau en bois massif et quelques étagères par-ci par-là. Au mur était accroché un grand tableau où de nombreuses personnes fixaient l'objectif, le visage heureux.

C'était là une photographie moldue : les personnes ne bougeaient pas, ne tiraient pas la langue à l'objectif. Non, elles étaient figées à jamais dans cette posture de joie et d'espoir.

Teddy lut la date inscrite sous la photo. 3 Mai 1998. le lendemain de la Grande Victoire. Presque tous étaient présents. Hermione et Ron encadrant un Harry amoché mais heureux, Ginny, George, Angelina, Percy, Molly, Arthur, Hagrid, Graup, Lavande Brown, les soeurs Patil, Seamus, Dean, Neville, sa femme Hannah, Luna portant un petit bout aux cheveux bleus. Elle _le_ portait sur ses épaules. McGonagall, Shakelbolt, la plupart du corps enseignant de Poudlard étaient également présents.

Tous étaients couverts de bleus et de blessures, mais arboraient les sourires les plus heureux qu'il lui ait été donné de voir.

- Belle photo n'est-ce pas ? L'interrompit Harry, appuyé contre la porte.

- Très. Vous avaient l'air tous très heureux.

- C'est vrai. C'était l'euphorie. Même si ….

- Même si ?

- Même si nous n'étions pas aussi heureux que nous en avons l'air Ted.

- Comment ça ?

Teddy regarda encore une fois la photo. Il eut un pincement au coeur lorsqu'il réalisa que ses parents n'y étaient pas. Ils n'avaient pas pu voir Harry battre Voldemort, et sauver le monde sorcier.

Harry fit le tour de l'énorme bureau, et s'assit sur le fauteuil de Ron. Il émanait de lui une telle présence, un tel charisme, que Teddy comprit pourquoi tant de gens avaient placé leur vie entre ses mains. Il était né sauveur.

- Ce fut l'un des moments les plus durs pour moi. Cet instant précis.

- Pourquoi ? C'était pourtant ton jour. Ta victoire.

Harry eut un sourire indulgent.

- Oui bien sur. Mon jour. Ma victoire. Mais il y a eu tant de souffrance, tant de morts … j'étais tout bonnement incapable de célébrer ce jour comme un jour de fête. Ton père et ta mère me manquaient. Fred me manquait. Je me sentais tellement responsable …

Teddy ne dit rien. Il ne savait pas grand chose de ses parents au final. Il savait qu'ils faisaient parti d'un Ordre secret appelé l'Ordre du Phénix, et qu'ils s'aimaient. Il savait aussi que son père était un loup-garou, et que sa mère était métamorphomage.

- Parle moi encore d'eux, s'il te plait.

Les yeux d'Harry pétillèrent, et il commenca son histoire comme à chaque fois qu'il la lui racontait.

- Ils étaient très différents. Tu leur ressemble beaucoup. Remus était surement l'homme le plus patient et le plus pédagoque que j'ai connu. Il savait écouter et conseiller, sans jamais porter le moindre jugement. Il était courageux. Rusé. Mais tu sais, sa condition …

- De ... hum ! (Teddy s'éclaircit la voix) De loup-garou ?

- Oui, acquiesca gravement Harry. Sa condition était dure à vivre. À l'époque, les loups garous ne trouvaient pas de travail, et étaient rejetés par la communauté. Le ministère n'avait pas encore ta tante Hermione pour changer les choses. Aujourd'hui, les loup-garous sont des citoyens à part entière. C'était bien différent autrefois.

- Et ma … ma mère ?

- Elle était joviale, maladroite et tout bonnement géniale. Complètement timbrée, ajouta Harry dans un éclat de rire.

Teddy ne put s'empécher de rire avec lui. Son parrain avait un rire très communicatif.

- Mais elle était aussi courageuse, attentionnée et loyale. C'est elle qui a sauvé ton père, en lui montrant qu'il pouvait être un homme normal, avec une famille, des enfants.

Teddy ravala la boule qui bloquait sa gorge.

- Est-ce qu'ils étaient … heureux ?

- Très heureux. Ils s'aimaient vraiment, malgré la guerre, malgré le loup en Remus, malgré tout. Et t'avoir a été le moment le plus heureux de leur vie. Ainsi que l'un des miens. Tu imagines, parrain à quoi, dix-sept ans ? C'était tout simplement fabuleux pour moi.

Ted sourit et tourna la tête, embarrassé à l'idée que son parrain voit ses yeux humides.

- Tu es le digne fils de tes parents Ted. Soit en certain. Maintenant raconte … comment sont les françaises ?

Teddy éclata de rire, et entreprit de raconter ces deux ans loin de sa famille, ainsi que toutes les folies auxquelles il avait participé et/ou contribué.

- Et puis il y a eu aussi Manon, une sacrée sorcière ….

- Je vous dérange les gars ? Demanda Ron en entrant dans le bureau ensoleillé. Hey Potter, lança-t-il le regard féroce, c'est _MON_ fauteuil !

Harry sourit d'un air innocent et croisa lentement ses jambes sur le bureau de Ron, provocateur. Teddy s'écarta, sentant le maléfice venir. Le fauteuil de Ron s'écroula sous Harry, et celui ci tomba en plein sur les fesses !

- Héhé, joli coup Weasley ! Je ne l'ai même pas vu venir ! S'écria Harry, bon joueur.

- Aurais-tu oublié que j'ai été ton partenaire pendant plus de dix ans Potter ?

Ron s'avança vers Harry et l'aida à se relever. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, témoin d'une amitié forte et légendaire.

- Dommage que tu ais préféré les baguettes aux arrestations musclées.

- C'est sur que c'est Ginny qui doit être la plus déçue, lança innocemment Ron.

Teddy fronça les sourcils.

- Je fais maintenant équipe avec Gabrielle Delacour, expliqua Harry en captant l'incompréhension de Teddy.

- Et disons que, à Poudlard, Gabrielle avait un _léger_ faible pour ton parrain …

- Mais Gabrielle a un petit ami non ? C'est Victoire qui me l'a dit.

- Oui, enfin un petit-ami que nous n'avons jamais vu et qui, selon ses dires, s'appelle L_arry Poster_. Charmante coincidence n'est ce pas ? Dit Ron avec un immense sourire.

Harry coinca la tête de son ami de toujours sous son bras et lui frictionna les cheveux avec le poing. S'en suivit une bataille Potter VS Weasley mémorable, ou Harry en ressortit avec des oreilles d'âne, Ron avec les sourcils brûlés et Teddy (qui s'était retrouvé là dedans on ne sait comment) avec un sortilège de jambencoton très tenace.

Lorsqu'ils redescendirent, une fois présentables, ils riaient toujours. Teddy se sentait bien, comme jamais auparavant. Cette famille un peu folle l'avait toujours accepté comme l'un des leurs, et il éprouvait une gratitude incommensurable.

Au rez-de-chaussée, il trouva sa grand mère, occupée à regarder les nombreuses photos du salon. Une avait particulièrement attiré son attention : il s'agissait de Remus et Tonks photographiés ensemble dans un grand cadre doré, au fond ocre. C'était le jour de leur mariage. Tonks était belle, le visage rond et le sourire rieur, tandis que Remus, plus heureux que jamais, avait posé la main sur le ventre de sa femme, déjà rond sous la robe immaculée. Ses yeux d'un doré impressionnant pétillaient.

Sa grand mère le pris par le bras, le rapprochant de cette photographie sorcière où ses parents étaient jeunes et heureux. Remus n'avait de cesse de regarder Tonks de peur qu'elle disparaisse, et Dora serrait la main de son époux avec tendresse. Ils fixèrent Teddy lorsqu'il s'approcha du portrait et lui sourirent avec amour. Tonks refit le noeud papillon de Remus tandis qu'il se dégageait en levant les yeux au ciel. Son allure lui importait peu, expliquait-il à sa femme.

Andromeda Tonks essuya ses yeux humides de sa main fragile, et rapprocha son petit-fils d'une pression dans le dos.

- Là, tu vois, Dora a le même sourire que toi. Tu me la rappelles souvent, avec toutes tes blagues ! Mais il est vrai que tu ressembles à ce cher Remus. Beaucoup même. J'avais des préjugés, il faut l'avouer … qui n'en aurait pas eu à ma place ? Mais le vieux Tonks n'arrêtait pas de me dire que c'était quelqu'un de bien, et que, comme on dit chez nous " la robe ne fait pas le sorcier ". Il avait le loup en lui bien sur, mais Dora lui faisait du bien, lui rendait son … humanité. Tu vois, il a les mêmes yeux que toi, approche toi, regarde cet éclat doré. C'est impressionnant n'est-ce pas ?

Teddy observa la posture de son père, son regard doux, ses cheveux clairs. Lui ressemblait-il vraiment ? Bien sur, il avait ses yeux. Tout le monde le lui disait … " Oh Teddy tu ressembles tellement à ta mère … mais tu as les yeux de ton père, foi de merlin ! " En France, il avait eu un franc succès avec cette couleur si particulière, meme pour un sorcier. Il en était fier. Ses parents l'étaient-ils, eux ?

- Je suis sure qu'ils le sont Teddy.

Cette voix le ramena au présent. Victoire s'approchait déjà de lui, aérienne, irréelle. Elle avait vraiment tout pris de Fleur, sauf ces grands yeux d'un noisette intense, et son humour "made-in" Weasley.

La grand mère de Teddy sourit avec tendresse en regardant les deux jeunes gens. Elle s'éclipsa discrètement, trouvant le moment opportun pour la jolie Victoire et son impétueux de petit-fils de discuter paisiblement.

Ils étaient si beaux ensemble. Victoire lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant que seules les femmes peuvent comprendre. Andromeda Tonks lui effleura les cheveux avec affection avant de rejoindre Fleur et Hermione, essayant desespérément de mettre sa couche au petit Joey.

Elle jeta un ultime regard à la scène avant de partir : derrière Teddy et Victoire, Remus et Dora souriaient, bienveillants et protecteurs. Andromeda y vit comme un présage d'avenir. Elle sortit du séjour le coeur léger.

- Qu'ils sont quoi ? Demanda Teddy à l'adresse de Victoire, perplexe. Avait-il parlé à voix haute ?

- Fiers, idiot ! Tu le sais très bien qu'ils sont fiers de toi.

- Oh …

Réplique purement inutile à la conversation, mais Victoire ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle resta un moment près de lui, à contempler tous ces instants de bonheur appartenant à un passé plus que présent.

Les photographies se succédaient sur les murs, plus mémorables les unes que les autres. La famille Weasley se tenant, au complet, devant les pyramides d'Egypte. Fred et George, ensevelis sous une montagne de neige, riant à gorge déployée.

Ron et Hermione, rayonnants de bonheur, à leur mariage avec, au second plan, Harry essyant de s'incruster dans le cadre magique.

Rose et Hugo, pris sur le fait en train d'essayer un des produits Weasley sur Pattenrond, le gros chat orange d'Hermione.

Une photo de Ted, à l'obtention de son diplome de fin d'étude, les cheveux d'un bleu vif en l'honneur de sa maison. Il se trouva beaucoup plus imposant qu'aujourd'hui. Il n'y avait pas à dire, la cuisine de sa grand-mère était incomparable. Manger français avait réussi à le faire un peu maigrir.

Puis Arthur et Molly, heureux et amoureux, dans la cour du Terrier, entouré de leurs enfants, gendres, belles filles et petits enfants.

Teddy sourit avec émotion. Il adorait sentir faire partie intégrante de cette famille. Victoire l'épiait, le trouvant beaucoup plus beau et mature que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il souriait de ce sourire en coin si particulier. Son coeur battit plus fort.

- Je viens te tenir au courant du match, dit la jeune fille pour arrêter le cour de ses pensées. On a réussi à décoincé Dominique des cerceaux, Fred et Louis en sont venus aux mains … Percy s'est pris un cognard envoyé par … moi-même (Victoire sourit vicieusement) et l'équipe des vieux mènent six à trois.

Teddy rigola doucement.

- Merci Vic'.

- Mais de rien.

Elle le regardait franchement maintenant.

- Alors, la France ?

- Oh c'était … pas mal.

- Pas mal ?

- OK … c'était tout bonnement génial !

Victoire partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

- J'aime mieux ça ! Que tu ne m'ais pas quittée pour rien au moins …

Le rire de Teddy s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Voulait-elle vraiment parler de ça, maintenant ?

- Vic' je …

- Non, ne dis rien. Je n'aurais jamais du dire ça. Après tout, nous sommes amis maintenant, vrai ?

- Oui, vrai, mais …

- Je vais retourner à mon poste ! Dit-elle précipitamment en s'éloignant à reculon. Je ne voudrai pas que les cognards attaquent tout le monde.

Après lui avoir jeté un regard plus explicite que des mots, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée du séjour, un peu plus rapidement qu'à l'ordinaire.

Teddy ne réfléchit pas. Il courut derrière elle, attrapa son poignet, la faisant basculer dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa sans réfléchir, trop habitué à le faire mais surtout en répondant à la pulsion qui crépitait au fond de son coeur depuis qu'il l'avait revue. Il ne sut jamais combien de temps ils passèrent à s'embrasser passionnément, quand un hoquet de surprise les interrompit.

En face d'eux se tenait un James haletant, les cheveux encore plus ébourrifés que d'habitude. Une grosse trace de sang séché partant de son arcade coulait sur sa joue. Il eu tout d'abord un regard surpris, puis une flamme machiavélique s'alluma dans ses yeux noisettes.

- James, surtout ne …

- MAMAN, PAPA ! TEDDY EST EN TRAIN D'EMBRASSER VICTOIRE !

- James ! S'écria Victoire, outrée.

L'adolescent échappa à ses mains délicates en courant vers le terrain, sachant que Victoire allait surement lui jeter un maléfice digne de sa réputation.

Teddy secoua la tête, desespéré. Victoire lui pris doucement la main, avec hésitation.

- Tu devrais changer la couleur de tes yeux avant de retourner voir tout le monde …

- Oh non ! Quelle couleur ?

- Vert …

Teddy cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ramenant sa couleur naturelle. Victoire sourit en levant les yeux au ciel, le visage un peu plus rouge qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Bah quoi, c'est pas comme si je faisais exprès …

- C'est ça, c'est ça. Allez viens, allons nous faire charrier de tous les côtés par les oncles !

- Tu oublies Fleur Vic', ta mère nous a toujours terrifiée …

- Oh non, je ne l'ai pas oubliée, bien au contraire. Je crois que c'est la pire de tous …

Teddy éclata d'un grand rire franc. Victoire en fit de même, heureuse de le retrouver après tout ce temps.

- Tu viens ? Dit-elle en se dirigeant déjà vers le séjour où tous prenaient une collation bien méritée.

- Dans une minute.

Victoire lui serra la main avec tendresse, puis s'éloigna d'un pas léger, contradictoire avec les hurlements qu'elle lançait à l'encontre de James : "_James Sirius Potter_ tu as intêret à être bien camouflé sous la robe de sorcier de ta mère ! "

Teddy secoua la tête, réalisant encore une fois à quelle point cette famille pouvait être givrée. Il jeta un dernier regard vers les photographies accrochées au mur blanc, la gorge serrée. Il posa une main quelque peu tremblante sur le portrait de ses parents, les remerciant silencieusement.

Il entendit le rire de James et de Victoire, signe que la dispute n'avait pas duré trop longtemps. Cela tombait bien, il avait faim, et la vue du sang lui aurait certainement coupé l'appétit.

- Salut Papa, salut Maman. A la prochaine, murmura-t-il à l'intention des jeunes personnes dans le cadre.

Il rejoignit sa famille, respirant l'air vif et frais de cette belle journée.

Les personnes du cadre s'éveillèrent, jetant un regard à la grande silhouette qui s'éloignait en direction des rires et des cris.

La jeune femme aux cheveux rose vif avait le regard embué, et souriait avec émotion, tandis que, derrière elle, un grand jeune homme au sourire charmant fixait le dos de Teddy d'un éclat doré qui pétillait d'amusement.


End file.
